Frozen Abes
by FlameOf6295
Summary: Always make sure you turn a PS2 off properly before going away. rated for gore, please R&R.


I never thought that a video game could be so dangerous.

It was the morning of Christmas day 2011; I had woken early because of both eagerness and because of always being an early riser on days off, I looked over to my desk and saw what was to be expected; my computer, which had a sapphire blue cover on it and a monitor that I got yesterday with a PlayStation 2. By now you're probable thinking, why didn't I get a PS3? Well, that's easy, too damn expensive, and the games I wanted only really needed a PS2 to run, so to save on money I got it, on top of the console was a new game to me, Final Fantasy 10. I managed to start playing it yesterday before I went to sleep; only being at the first save point, so I decided to continue with the story as a means of passing the time.

Even though I had only played a little, I was enjoying the simple style they had for the Active Time Bar, it made me feel nostalgic as I remembered the times I used to play Lord of the Rings: The Third Age, after a solid hour of game play I had made it out of Zanarkand and into a cave in some ruins, considering I had watched this game played on YouTube before, I knew what to expect, find flint, find grass, make fire. But seeing as though I had to leave the game there for breakfast and after eating we had to leave for my uncle's farm instantly, I hit the save that was in a convenient place of the cave.

But just before I shut the game off, I heard something. It sounded like Tidus, the main character of the story saying something, but I couldn't make out what is was, so I ignored it and moved out after unplugging the PS2 to save power.

It was a fun night at the farm, I scored the game Tales of the Abyss on 3DS, as well as 100 bucks. We left early in the morning as to avoid highway traffic. With the radio on we heard about how the city and some of the suburbs had been hit by large amounts of hail, including where my family lived. I had a sudden cringe in my stomach, not from worrying about damage but of what Tidus said.

"So… Cold…" As I recalled those last words, I grew slightly paranoid and made a ridiculous assumption. Could He have caused the hail? I mentally slapped myself almost immediately. _Of course not,_ I thought._ It's just a game._ When we finally got home we took some time to assess the damage done from the hail, thankfully the only thing we got was some wet windowsills.

Very soon after the house was searched I felt the most unnatural chills, almost like my spine had frozen into a solid block. I decided to some searching for the source by myself because the others couldn't feel a thing.

It only took a minute to find the source.

The cold was actually coming from the PS2 itself, but to my surprise, it was on the entire time I was away. So I flicked my monitor on and was greeted with the most unpleasant surprise.

Spira, completely and utterly covered in ice.

In a panic, I rushed to the door, only to slam into a wall. Who the hell took my door? Then I noticed that it was only completely frozen, I turned my attention back to the monitor to see the screen was back in the area that I left it in a day ago, never again would I be glad to see Baaj temple, considering that the floor was also frozen. Big surprise.

However, that didn't concern me, what did was the fact that there were seven people in the Baaj temple, when I left it with one, I decided to pull a head count.

Auron, Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and… Seymour? What's he doing there? I managed to slowly make my way to my seat and take the controller for the PS2, and for some reason I remembered one of my friends saying that he encountered a glitch in the game, saying that if you leave the game for a day, Seymour will replace Tidus on the team, but the entire party coming with him? I doubt it.

I tried to see who the playable character was in the moment, so I moved the left stick. Auron moved. Knowing this I then opened the menu, everyone had 9999 HP and MP, in fact, everything was unlocked for everyone.

I closed the menu and felt that chill again. Due to the cold I did something I really shouldn't do in situations like this.

I blinked.

I was thrown into a battle, completely unprepared for what this dreadful foe might be, and oh how right I was.

Another chilly wave hit me like a stone, I had lost most feeling in my legs, and there was a song in the air instead of the battle music, a calm, yet spooky song played from a flute, violin and grand piano.

My foe had finally shown himself on the screen, he looked like he was only half thawed out of a cryogenic capsule, he had blonde hair, shaggy and frosted around the tips, blue eyes that were entrancing, yellow clothes that were damp and a sword that looked like it was made of water, it didn't take long to relies who it was.

It was Tidus.

My side consisted of: Lulu, Auron and Wakka. And yet, even with 9999 HP, I still felt that I was going to die.

Tidus went first; all he did was charge at Wakka and attack, a simple attack that did 6000 damage in one hit. _Crap._ Was the only thing that came to mind. _If he can do that much to Wakka, who knows how much he'll do to Lulu._ It was now Aurons move, I moved the cursor over the 'skills' option, and selected 'Power Break', I looked at the info I had on Tidus right now, and it read the following: 5000000 HP, absorb ice and water, X 0.5 from lightning damage and X 1.75 from fire. Ignoring the total bull crap that I was going against, I confirmed the action.

"You will hurt no one, kid!" Auron yelled as he slashed Tidus, 7895 HP subtracted from him, and still a long way to go.

Tidus again, this time he used Blizzaga on Wakka, doing over 10000 damage, but instead of Wakka doing the classical falling animation, he was encased in ice.

Then Tidus ran up to him and smashed the ice and Wakka along with it.

Rikku decided to replace her fallen comrade in the battle, and conveniently it was her move instantly, I looked at her skills, she had the flee command, and it was available.

So I decided to do so and the team got out of there.

The scene was still in Baaj, but instead it was a cut scene of the party, save for Wakka, escaping from the temple, I felt a slightly warm wind blow into the room as the group made their way to Besaid.

I decided that instead of going to the temple in town, I would find my way to the end of the game in Zanarkand, this would be a long journey if the ocean wasn't also frozen. Talk about convenient.

I'm very glad for time lapses, or this trip over the ocean from one end of Spira to the other would be the end of me, I was practically half frozen, I had little to no feeling all over my body, all I could think about was how I was going to fix this problem.

A new battle was engaged. Once again with Tidus.

The team was now Auron, Seymour and Rikku, and I could practically smell death.

Rikku moved first, I chose to do a simple attack, and seeing that Tidus still had the same HP after the last battle, I may have stood a chance. Rikku punched, doing 2000 damage to him.

Tidus attacked, using a plain sword stab, he hit Rikku square in the abdomen, but he wasn't done there, he proceeded to stab her multiple times, missing her organs on purpose as for me to see her gush blood all over the field. I felt my heart stop; these were his friends as much as they would be mine, right? So why was he killing them off without so much as a twitch?

Seymour's turn, in a rage I move the cursor over 'Black Magic', then over 'Firaga', the strongest fire spell in his move set. Without hesitation I confirmed the action and Tidus was hit, dealing a whopping 79000 damage to his ridiculous amount of HP.

Tidus again, he decided to attack Seymour, but instead of stabbing him, he decided to decapitate him. The entire battle field was covered in blood, and only Auron stood among the current party.

Aurons move, I took time to think this through, and saw that he had his Overdrive ready to do some massive pain, so I moved the menu and selected 'Bushido' and in the four options, selected 'Shooting star', I then proceeded to input the commands that appeared on screen flawlessly.

"This is for the fallen!" Auron yelled as he performed an upper cut with his sword, throwing Tidus out of the arena and ending the battle for now.

Before I dared to look back at the screen, I tried to move out of my chair and see if I could finally get out of the room, but as I tried to stand, I almost instantaneously fell over, I could safely say that I had no feeling in my legs, my hairs was starting to freeze and if I was to guess the temperature, it would have to be -5 degrees Celsius.

"This is what your arrogance brewed, kid." Came the voice I recognized to be Auron, I pulled myself back onto my chair and listened to what he had to say, not even processing for a minute that the game was talking to me.

The screen was, instead of showing Auron, has a cut seen of Yuna trying to heal Rikku while crying over here dreadfully still body, in the background it showed Kimahri and Lulu digging graves. "This is what happens when you don't pay close attention to turning off consoles." Auron stated as he walked over to the fallen body of Seymour and started to drag it to the graves.

"How did this happen?" I asked, because I remember specifically that I turned the PS2 off, even unplugging it. "Why did Tidus turn out this way? Aren't you guys his friends?"

"You forget something." Auron started. "We were programed not to call him by name, because whenever anyone plays this game, they always rename the kid into whomever they are, he never became our friend by choice, he did so because the game dictated it to be." As he finished those words, they had finished burying the body of Seymour. "You felt it, didn't you? The pain of their deaths, and the suffering of everyone here. Do you feel it?" Those words almost sounded like he was taunting me.

"I'd be more concerned for the person who didn't feel like that in this situation." I responded as the screen moved back to be in a playable environment.

I made the current team of four continue to move through Zanarkand, the weight of the losses made everything seem slow, it took what seemed like a solid hour to reach the temple, and that place looked like it went to the scrap heap, not like it wasn't already.

After what was another painfully cold hour, something caught my eye in the temple, it was a black figure that was at an unnatural height, even for a game, I couldn't make much out of him/her/it, as the moment I looked in its direction, he disappeared into thin air, and before I could even question myself for what that was, a voice bellowed out at me from somewhere.

"Don't forget about me!" I instantly knew it was Tidus, and he was more pissed off than before.

Once again I was thrown into battle, Tidus was the enemy once again, but he was different.

Much different.

He held his new sword, which I knew was the Caladbolg, his ultimate weapon, backwards in his hand, the once calm blue eyes were now an icy red, he stood on a large pillar of ice, his clothes went from yellow to black and his hair was extended by the ice that he used.

The battle opened with Tidus taking the opening move, casting Blizzaga on Auron, doing a minimal 1500 damage. My team had consisted of Auron, Kimahri and Yuna.

Kimahri's attack was next, I decided to use a simple attack, and I wouldn't have hesitated if it wasn't for some more changes to Tidus.

His HP was the same as last time, but his name could have frozen my soul.

Frozen Abes.

Still, I confirmed the action and Kimahri attacked, 500 damage done. _Crap._ I thought.

Yuna's turn, she had access to black magic, so I selected that, and then Firaga, doing a nice total of 80000 damage, the most I've ever done to this prick so far.

Tidus/Frozen Abes' turn, this time he jumped off his high perch and attacked Kimahri, knocking off 5000 HP and retreating back up his pillar.

Auron's turn, I found a new command in his skills menu, 'Flame Break' I decided to give that one a go, and the new animation played. This attack was a collaboration of Yuna and Auron, Yuna casted Firaga on Auron's sword, and he swung it at the pillar, the damage was almost heart stopping. 4000000 HP done in a single swing, the pillar crumbled away and Tidus landed with a loud thud.

Kimahri's turn, I moved through his commands to the 'Overdrive' option and selected his move 'Ronso Rage', there was one highlighted option: 'Supernova', so naturally I chose it, the game asked to select a target, The cursor was over Tidus, he had 9650 HP left, and I confirmed the action.

Everything went black, not just the screen, but the entire room as well. There was a faint light on the screen after five seconds, and very soon everything lit up, it was almost too bright, but I kept looking at the screen, I wanted to see that bastard die, after what were probable hours of cold suffering. The light quickly shrunk to the size of a pin head, and flew to the bottom of the screen, then showing Tidus, who was on one knee, with the pin sized light in front of him, and suddenly everything was once again too bright, but it wasn't a harsh, unbearable light, but a warm and comforting light that made all the ice that enveloped my room disintegrate into nothing, the light died out to how the screen was before the attack, and instead of a number to represent the damage done to Tidus, it showed a symbol, and one of my favorites.

Omega.

"This… isn't the end, remember… " And with that, Tidus started to form into Pyre flies and disappeared from the game.

I looked to my clock to confirm how long it had been since I started. To my surprise it said only five minutes had passed, and everything was as I left it, and the PS2 was off, so to take my mind off what the hell just happened, I turned on my computer, typed in my password and went to get something to eat.

Even when I got back, I never noticed the new icon on the computer that I never put there.

The icon had the image of a simple Rar file, and it was named after that dreadful event.

Frozen_ .


End file.
